


Hands to Yourself

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Hands to Yourself

Your finger slowly grazed over your clit while your eyes fluttered closed. Every inch of you was exposed as you laid on top of your bed, arching your back against the cool satin sheets. Each breath that left you was quick and shallow, a moan occasionally sneaking out while you danced in front of your lover.  
“Look at me,” Castiel whispered from his perch on your desk chair. He palmed his rock-hard cock through his pants as he watched your every move. “Don’t be shy, Y/N.” You opened your eyes again, locking them on his as the pad of your middle finger rolled over your sensitive nub. Little sparks shot through your belly as a pressure began to build in your core. Something about the handsome seraph watching you like this turned you on like you couldn’t believe. It certainly wasn’t the first time he saw you naked. But, it was the first time he didn’t immediately take the reins.  
You watched him as he smirked down at you. “Cas,” you hissed, reaching up with your free hand to grab your breast. You pinched your nipple just hard enough to conjure a low moan from the back of your throat.  
“You’re so beautiful like this, Y/N,” Cas praised. “So perfect.” He grunted as he gripped his dick through his pants and squeezed a little. “Oh, what I would do to have my lips on that sweet little pussy of yours.” You gasped at Cas’ rawness. You liked this side of him, commanding and fearless. Not that he was actually in control at all.  
“That’s not—” your breath hitched, “part of the deal.” Cas smirked as his eyes wondered. You knew he needed you, needed his hands and lips on any part they could get ahold of. You learned quickly that Cas was a touchy lover, his hands on you any instant they could. Even in the back of the Impala, then the brothers were distracted by something else, his leg would rub against yours, or his fingers would glide up your thigh.  
But tonight, he wasn’t allowed to do that. All he could do was sit there, a mere five feet from you, and watch as your hands did what he only wished he could. And you were loving every moment of it.  
“Spread them a little more, Y/N,” Cas begged under this breath. “I want to see all of you.” You complied, smirking as a low growl echoed through the room. His eyes watched as your fingers dipped between your slicked folds, finding your entrance. You slipped two fingers inside, your palm grazing your clit as you moved rhythmically.  
“Oh god, Cas. This feels so good. I wish this was you inside me.” That earned you a full moan from the angel as he bit his lower lip. He never took his eyes off you as you slowly pumped in and out of your hole, moaning Cas’ name with every roll of your hips. “Oh, Castiel!” A huge shock rushed through you as the pressure in your abdomen threatened to give. “I wish this was your huge cock slamming into me,” you half-teased.  
Cas’ eyes were dark as he lowered his head, focused on your movements. “You’re close, Y/N. Tell me how close you are.”  
“So close, Cas,” you whispered under your heavy panting.  
He grinned as he rolled his hips involuntarily. “Come for me, honey bee,” he commanded. The gravelly tone sent you over the edge. A high-pitched whine left you and your legs fell to the side, your back arching slightly off the sweat soaked sheets. You threw your head back as you screamed your angel’s name, rocking against your hand.  
Within seconds, Castiel was hovering over you, stripped of his clothes, his cock standing proudly against his stomach. His jaw clinched as he watched you for another moment, before leaning down, his lips hovering just over your throbbing sex. Without warning, he dipped his tongue through your folds, lapping up your sweet juices as your waves slowed.  
“Cas,” you gasped. “That’s cheating.” He didn’t respond. Instead, he just wrapped his lips around your overly sensitive clit and sucked. “What h-happened to an angel obeying his o-orders,” you teased.  
Cas grinned, lifting his head. “It seems that disobedience is favored in this case.” He winked as he returned to his task. That familiar burn in your stomach quickly built up again as his tongue traveled over your most sensitive places. You could feel another climax making its way to the surface.  
And this is what this angel did to you. With mere minutes of his touch you were falling apart beneath him. You were glad he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Because, honestly, you never wanted him to.


End file.
